fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie the Otter's Adventures of the Incredible World of Angry Birds/Chapter 9
"Wait, wait, wait! Lookie there! Lookie there! More pigs! More pigs!" The Blues exclaimed at the same time to let the rest know that there were some more pigs over a valley close to Mount Piggy. "Ugh, this is gonna be more harder than we thought..." Red thought in anger. The Flock moved their slingshot to the valley by working together picking it up from the bottom with their heads and carrying it like a bunch of ants working together moving a large object. When they're at the exact place they planted the slingshot towards the ground. "Huff, puff. Boy this was exhausting," Sophie sighed Chuck without further ado begged "May I go, please please please please please....PLEASE?!" Red then cried out "GO AHEAD THEN, CHUCK!" Chuck reluctantly zipped to the slingshot, charged up the power of the slingshot and was sent flying through the air to a structure that was made out of wood and stone. It had 3 Large Pigs on the outside and a Mustache Pig on the inside. He then gained his speed in a pinch and hit one of the 3 Large Pigs. Then he smashed through a piece of wood that lead him into the interior of the structure and he injured the mustache pig really hard. In fact, the hit made him knocked out cold. Chuck became exhausted when he crashed on the bottom of the inside of the structure. Sophie, who was determined at that moment, said "Have no fear, Chuck! Bubbles and I will get you out of there in no time!" Sophie pulled out a black marker and a normal-sized white piece of cloth that was lying on the valley with her beak. Sophie drew 3 black circles on it: 2 medium ones for the eyes and 1 bigger one for the mouth. The item turned out to be a ghost costume. The two orange birds covered themselves with it. Bubbles jumped on Sophie's head and the duo silently and carefully waddled over to the structure. One of the remaining Large Pigs felt nervous when he saw the two disguised as a ghost. He then squealed "AHHHH! A GHOST!" Bubbles' beak pierced through the cloth material. The pair of birds jumped up and Bubbles' beak grabbed Chuck by the tuft of feathers on his head. Bubbles was unusually strong for his size, but he still wasn't as strong as Terence or Bomb. The two carried Chuck to safety and back to The Flock. Chuck woke up and then uttered "Uh, where am I?" "You're back here near the slingshot," Sophie replied Matilda politely asked "May I please go on next? I think I would be a good match to their structure." "Go ahead, you will be a good match to it, honest!" Sophie accepted Matilda felt determined enough. She simply used the slingshot to launch herself. She flew above the structure. "FIRE!" She cried out when she was ready to deploy her egg bomb. She dropped the egg bomb once she's exactly above the large pig on the right side of the structure. The bomb itself exploded, causing severe damage to the pig. Because of releasing the egg bomb, Matilda rocketed up into the sky. Now, who was going to save her from being separated from her teammates? Chuck carefully scanned Matilda flying upwards with his eyes beaming on her. He thought it was time to wear his white headband again. He eventually squawked "GAH! I'LL TRY TO GET YOU, MATILDA! DON'T LEAVE US! DON'T LEAVE US!" In a mix of fear and anger, Chuck instantly slowed down time by wearing his headband and zipped onto the slingshot. He flung himself towards Matilda. He was zooming at a fast pace and at a somewhat high altitude just like a jet plane. Once he passed Matilda, he turned around against Matilda and pushed her to prevent her from going out of sight. Both of them were flying back to the spot on Piggy Island where The Flock was in. The Blues watched Chuck and Matilda from a faraway distance. Jake spoke to Jay "It must be a comet in the daytime!" Jay answered "There are no comets in daytime!" Jim agreed with Jay by saying "You're crazy!" All 3 of them laughed at what they said. In the nick of time, Chuck and Matilda finally crashed into the ground, leaving themselves embedded into the surface. The duo popped themselves out of the ground in no time. Stella looked at Chuck and Matilda and asked them "Are you OK, guys?" Matilda stared at Stella and chirped "Yes. I think we are." "HEY! COME ON! PICK UP THE PACE! THERE IS ONLY ONE PIG LEFT ON THE STRUCTURE!" Red screeched at the others. Terence bellowed deeply in a low volume to Red so he could go on the slingshot. Red yelled "YOU DIDN'T TAKE A TURN ON THE SLINGSHOT YET?! FINE!" Terence leapt onto the slingshot, took his aim directly at the Large Pig, and released himself from the slingshot. His brawny body was able to cause devastating injuries to the Large Pig and complete destruction to the structure. Afterward, he made a huge leap back to the other birds even though he was the heaviest of The Flock. He landed with big force, causing the ground to shake for a small period of time. "Whee! This is fun!" The Blues chuckled happily while enjoying the little earthquake caused by Terence. The small shaking of the ground stopped all of a sudden. "I think I'm gonna be sick," complained Bomb. "It's OK. I'm still here for you. Don't worry," said Sophie to help calm down Bo Category:Chapters